


Non hai mai smetto di guardarlo in quel modo.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, basically fist ff of this season
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Marc ti si era messo davanti, come se volesse proteggerti da neanche lui sapeva cosa e aveva stretto più forte la tua mano.Gli avevi sussurrato anche andava tutto bene quando quel primo momento di stupore era passato e avevi letto nei suoi occhi quando si sentisse in colpa per tutto quello, ma non gli avevi permesso di scusarsi.





	Non hai mai smetto di guardarlo in quel modo.

**Author's Note:**

> SONO TORNATA!!!  
> Si, dovrei finire di scrivere la raccolta sui rosquez ma sono nel bel mezzo di un blocco creativo quindi mi sono detta che se volevo davvero ricominciare a scrivere di loro due dovevo provare a scrivere qualcosa di nuovo, quindi eccomi qui.  
> Con la nuova stagione di solito arrivano sempre nuove ide e modi per scrivere di loro due e magari riesco anche a riprendere la raccolta che poi è tipo quasi alla fine ok.  
> E niente, vi lascio leggere quello che potrebbe essere l'inizio della serie di ff 2019!!!

Dire che era nervoso era qualcosa che non rendeva davvero bene la situazione in quel momento.  
Era un passo oltre il nervosismo, era nel panico totale perché di tutte le situazioni possibili quella era l’ultima che avrebbe mai immaginato di vivere.  
Quando Marc lo aveva invitato a passare qualche giorno da lui dopo la prima gara della stagione non aveva trovato una sola ragione per non dirgli di si.

Sembrava un eternità che non passavano del tempo insieme da soli, gli mancava avere Marc tutto per sé ma con l’inizio della stagione e la sua operazione alla spalla l’inverno non era stato come quello che entrambi avevano immaginato.

Certo avevano passato un sacco di tempo insieme, soprattutto dopo l’operazione quando non ti eri sentito di lasciarlo solo, non ora che tra voi andava di nuovo tutto bene.  
Era stato difficile, per entrambi cercare un equilibrio tra le loro vita e le loro famiglie.

Non lo avevi neanche mai ammesso con Marc ma hai paura del momento in cui tutto avrebbe ricominciato a essere reale dopo che le vostre famiglia avessero tornato a far parte della vostra quotidianità.

Avevi paura che la famiglia di Marc ti facesse pesare il modo in cui lo avevi fatto soffrire e sei consapevole che non avrebbero neanche torto a farlo, perché te lo sei meritato.  
Marc in qualche modo ti rassicura, ti dimostra ogni giorno che tra voi ora è tutto ok, che nonostante tutto non ha smesso di essere innamorato di te.  
E mentre pensi tutto quello non riesci a smettere di guardarlo, mentre parla con Alex e uno dei suoi cugini poco lontano da te in salotto.

Quella riunione di famiglia non era prevista ma appena avevate varcato la soglia di casa del minore vi eravate ritrovati circondati da buona parte della famiglia Marquez, quella stessa famiglia che ti aveva accolto da sempre ma che per un attimo si era ferma a guardarti.

Marc ti si era messo davanti, come se volesse proteggerti da neanche lui sapeva cosa e aveva stretto più forte la tua mano.  
Gli avevi sussurrato anche andava tutto bene quando quel primo momento di stupore era passato e avevi letto nei suoi occhi quando si sentisse in colpa per tutto quello, ma non gli avevi permesso di scusarsi.

Sai quanto sia legato alla sua famiglia e sai che averli tutti lì per lui era motivo di felicità, non avresti mai rovinato tutto quello esponendo le tue paure in quel momento.   
E ora sei lì, a cercare di non cadere nel panico mentre senti diversi occhi posarsi su di te prima di spostarsi via subito come se potessi esplodere da un momento all’altro.

La famiglia di Marc era una delle cose più belle che ti fosse capitata negli scorsi anni, se Marc non fosse stato già troppo per lui, si era ritrovato ad avere due famiglie.  
Aveva rovinato tutto, ogni cosa gli era crollata addosso quando si era lasciato condizionare da quelli che da sempre reputava suoi amici.

E mentre guardi Marc in quel momento sai per certo che quel ragazzo è troppo per te, che un altro al suo posto non ti avrebbe mai perdonato.  
Quando Marc gli aveva detto che non aveva mai smesso di amarlo, che neanche volendo avrebbe potuto era stato come tornare a respirare e vedere i colori.  
Semplicemente cosi.

Solo perché quel ragazzo aveva scelto di averlo ancora nella sua vita.   
Ti eri sempre chiesto se l’amore bastasse a curare tutto il male e Marc in qualche modo ti aveva dimostrato che se anche non dovesse bastare c’era sempre un modo per far si che andasse bene.

Non avresti mai smesso di amare quel ragazzino, anche se ci avessi provato con tutto te stesso Marc ti aveva cambiato, ti aveva reso diverso. E non sai spiegare come neanche a te stesso, quanto quel cambiamento ti abbia reso diverso da quello che eri sempre stato quando si trattava dei tuoi sentimenti verso un’altra persona.

Sorridi mentre lo guardi, non riesci a controllarti solo che poi sei riportato alla realtà da una mano che si poggia sulla tua spalla. Quando ti giri a controllare chi sia il padre di Marc è lì.

E lo incontri in circuito ogni settimana, lo saluti senza che nessuno lo noti perché sai che lui sa quanto tu e suo figlio siate importanti l’uno per l’altro.   
Questa volta senti il controllo sparire lentamente perché sai cosa hanno dovuto passare tutti per colpa di quello che avevi detto e fatto.  
“Com’è andato il viaggio?”

Ti chiede, ed è una domanda cosi inaspettata che ci metti un attimo a registrarla.  
Resti un attimo a fissarlo prima di sentirlo ridere.

“Credevi che ti chiedessi qualcosa di diverso..?”  
Ride ancora quando ti dice quella cosa prima di poggiare ancora una volta una mano sulla tua spalla come se volesse calmarti.  
“Tranquillo, abbiamo praticamente dormito tutto il tempo, ci vorrà un po’ per riabituarsi a tutto questo.”

Sei più tranquillo quando lo vedi sorriderti ancora e sposti solo un secondo lo sguardo su Marc, senti che ti sta guardando come se volesse controllarti.  
“Mio figlio teme che voglia ucciderti o cacciarti di casa da come mi guarda.”  
“Marc sa che non lo farebbe mai e andrei via..”

Non ti permette di finire la frase prima di parlare ancora.  
“Lo rendi felice, non so come sia possibile ma lo rendi felice. Non è stato facile quando ci ha detto che ci stavate provando di nuovo, che voleva fidarsi di te ancora una volta. Non lo hai reso facile a nessuno.”

Sai perfettamente tutte quelle cose, te le sei ripetute per anni, le hai ripetute a Marc quando tra di voi era iniziato tutto di nuovo. Vi aveva travolto e tu eri stanco di lottare per qualcosa in cui avevi smesso di credere. Perché solo un cieco non avrebbe notato quando tu ti sentissi legato a quel ragazzino spagnolo sempre troppo iper attivo.  
“Lo so. Non mi sono mai scusato con voi come avrei dovuto fare.”

Scuote la testa prima di risponderti.  
“Non è mai stato con noi che dovevi scusarti. Marc è quello che ha sofferto di più, non ho motivo di nascondertelo. Voleva proteggerti nonostante tutto, lo fa anche adesso perché prima di essere il suo idolo di quando era piccolo sei diventato l’uomo di cui si è innamorato.”

“Marc è troppo per me, ne sono consapevole.”  
E lo dici mentre guardi quello stesso ragazzo intento a ridere con suo fratello.  
Marc che ha cambiato tutto e portato più luce nella tua vita di quanta certi giorni riesci a sopportarne. Marc che semplicemente standoti attorno rende tutto migliore e più bello.

“Non hai mai smesso di guardarlo come se ti appartenesse. Anche se eravate lontani se mi giravo a guardarti il modo in cui guardavi mio figlio non è cambiato. Tutti meritiamo di essere felici, Valentino. Spero la felicità non viene da dove ci aspettiamo ma non è troppo.”  
Sorridi anche tu questa volta.

Perché sai che ogni parole che ti è stata detta è vera.   
Che il modo in cui percepivi Marc era quello di sempre.

“Non sempre quello che hai detto lo pensavi davvero, per questo mi voglio fidare di te ancora una volta. Perché lo guardi come se fosse l’unica cosa di cui davvero ti importa.”  
E ti viene automatico spostare nuovamente lo sguardo sul ragazzo di cui state parlando.

Marc ti sta ancora una volta guardando e gli sorridi per rassicurarlo ma lo vedi comunque scusarsi con tutti per raggiungerti.  
“Va tutto bene?”

Vi chiede quando è abbastanza vicino circondandoti la vita con un braccio mentre tu automaticamente gli circondi le spalle tirandolo verso di te.  
Marc ti fa sentire più forte in momenti come quelli, in cui anche se indirettamente, ti senti esposto.   
“Si, tutto bene stavamo parlando del fatto che abbiamo dormito per tutto il volo di ritorno.”

Senti la tensione scivolare via dal corpo di Marc e la sua stretta aumentare sul tuo corpo mentre gli lasci un piccolo bacio sulla fronte.  
“Forza, lavatevi le mani che è pronta la cena!!”

E’ la voce della madre del più piccolo a rompere quel momento tra di voi.   
Lo lasci andare e sorridi ma mentre stai per seguirlo una mano sulla spalla ti ferma.  
“Lo guardi come io guardo sua madre.”

Suo padre ti dice solo quello prima di avviarsi verso la cucina.  
Lo vedi fissare sua moglie e leggi nei suoi occhi tutto l’amore che provano l’uno per l’altra.  
Ti chiedi se Marc ti guardi in quel modo quando non lo stai guardando a tua volta.  
A quanto pare tu guardi lui con gli stessi occhi.

“Vale?!”  
“Arrivo!”  
E dire che sei nervoso è un eufemismo mentre ti siedi tra Marc e suo padre a tavola con gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso.

Poi guardi Marc, è felice.

Lo sei anche tu.


End file.
